


Never Getting Rid of Me

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Emperor AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is Tired, Amity Can't Say No to Luz, Amity wondering what the HELL these emotions are, Bad Ideas, Episode: s01e03 I Was a Teenage Abomination, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I made this ASAP for all the people asking for more of this AU, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, WILLOW KNOWS, crackheads, emperor AU, its not any big lumity, she WHIPPED, they stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Luz wants to explore Hexside, after all, what else does she have to do?Amity has a crisis.Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Emperor AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914781
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	Never Getting Rid of Me

**Author's Note:**

> SO, ORDINARY, HUH?  
> What a time to be alive.

Luz had quickly learned that being the Emperor’s Coven was a  _ lot _ more boring when Amity wasn’t around.

Sure, the witch didn’t really seem to like her, but that’s how the best friendships start! Enemies to friends. The classic trope that everyone was a sucker for.

Training with Amity was fun. Luz could watch what the witch did and learn from her when Lilith’s explanations...didn’t really work well with Luz.

She’d been given a staff so she didn’t have to rely on glyphs, which was nice, but the staff was  _ very _ unpredictable. And she wasn’t fond of the weird sensation she got every time she tried to use bigger spells.

Luz had learned her light spell fairly quickly. Lilith had been the one to show her, and Luz had obsessively been using the light glyph ever since, even carving it into her Emperor Covens mask.

But that was it, for the spells she knew how to write down. And Lilith insisted that learning magic with a staff was more important, even though Amity had explained that both of them weren’t  _ nearly _ good enough at magic on their own to have a staff yet.

The witch, however, would never say this to Lilith, or anyone in the Coven, for that matter.

Which meant Lilith would often train Luz one on one, though that wasn’t very often. The coven leader was always busy, leaving little time for Luz. Which meant the human would often find herself wandering the Emperor’s Castle or bugging Amity.

When she could  _ find  _ Amity.

Unlike Luz, Amity didn’t live at the Emperor’s Castle. And she didn’t even show up all the time, and rarely all day.

Leaving a very,  _ very _ boring day ahead of the human.

So, really, could you blame Luz for sneaking out?

Luz had ditched her Emperor’s Coven getup, deciding instead to flip up her hood and wander through Bonesborough. Walking around looking like a guard would  _ definitely _ get her noticed.

“I wonder if anyone has free-magic samples. Are those a thing?” Luz wondered aloud, kicking at the rocks in the dirt path. “I hope they’re a thing. Or I’m never gonna learn  _ anything,” _ She muttered.

“You can do it! You can!”

Luz paused, looking around in confusion.

“Mysterious words of encouragement?” Luz wondered, turning and walking towards the words had come from.

Luz pushed aside the bushes, revealing a clearing. In that clearing was a large pot on a wheelbarrow type thing. Sitting beside said wheelbarrow was, to Luz’s amazement, a witch.

“Little witch girl!” Luz gasped.

“You can do it.” The girl repeated, standing up and beginning to pace. 

“Even if you get a bad grade, it's not a reflection of you as a witch. And my parents are right. There are better opportunities on this track--”

Her foot stepped on a flower in the clearing and the witch gasped, stepping back and kneeling down.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, little friend.” The witch said, running a hand along the crushed flower.

The witch drew a circle over the flower and Luz leaned forward, watching curiously.

Small glowing green lights fell onto the flower and it slowly rose again, blooming just as beautifully, if not more, than before.

“Whoa,” Luz breathed.

While the Emperor’s Coven was known to have all kinds of magic, Luz had never really witnessed plant magic. Lilith preferred to use illusions for training, and Amity specialized in abominations.

Needless to say, plant magic quickly caught Luz’s eye.

The witch flicked her ear and looked up, and Luz heard it a second later. The sound of a creaky wheelbarrow approaching.

Luz had to bite back exclaiming out loud when she saw who had arrived, sitting on her wheelbarrows cauldron in that way you  _ know  _ was purposeful.

“Amity?” Luz whispered instead, ducking further down into the bushes.

The wheelbarrow stopped before the witch, and Amity turned her head. She was showcasing her smug look, as Luz liked to call it.

“Willow,” Amity said with fake cheerfulness, closing her book with one hand. 

“Wow, you’re so unnoticeable, I almost rolled into ya.” She chuckled, hopping down off her cauldron and leaning against it.

The flower crumbled and withered.

“Hi, Amity.” Willow greeted bitterly, standing to her feet.

“Shouldn’t you get to class early?” Amity asked. “You know, to prep your--”

Willow’s cauldron suddenly shook, catching the attention of the two girls. It turned and toppled over, spilling purple goop everywhere. Even an eyeball, to Luz’s mild disgust.

“Oh, Willow,” Amity tsked, looking down at the abomination before shaking her head in mock sympathy. “You don’t have anything to show, do you?

Well,  _ this _ was some witch drama Luz wasn’t expecting.

She was used to Amity being passive aggressive, it wasn’t anything new. If anything, it was a warning to tone it down before she tried to chuck you into a wall with her abomination.

But this just seemed... _ condescending. _

Amity sighed as Willow pulled up her hood, embarrassed.

“This is why people called you Half-a-Witch Willow,” Amity said, sounding too sweet to be sincere.

Amity’s cauldron shook with a growl and Amity walked over to it with a smile.

“Oh, looks like someone wants to say something to you.” She said, taking off the lid to her cauldron and standing in front of it.

“Abomination, rise.” She commanded with a snap.

Luz had seen her magic before. It was nothing new. Which meant she knew that the snap Amity had added was  _ absolutely  _ for show.

Her abomination flopped out of the cauldron, groaning as it lifted one of its hands.

Willow stiffened and shut her eyes as the abomination pressed a finger to her forehead, drawing a messy star.

“You’re...a...star,” The abomination groaned.

“Aw, it’s like mine.” Amity cooed, flicking the gold star on her uniform saying  _ top student _ . “Only much smaller and meaningless.”

Luz frowned and wiggled her head out further to continue watching.

“As top student,” Amity continued. “It’s my duty to tell you to keep at it. Even you could get a passing grade someday.” She said, slinging an arm around the witches shoulders.

“Abomination, cower.” Amity commanded, and the abomination dropped back into it’s cauldron.

Amity placed the lid back on and lifted up the wheelbarrow, giving Willow a smirk.

“See you class, superstar!” Amity called, pushing the wheelbarrow further down the path.

Willow muttered under her breath and wiped off the mucky star on her forehead, flipping her hood back down.

“‘See you in class, superstar!’” Willow repeated in a high, mocking tone. “Ugh, I  _ hate _ when she does that!”

Luz glanced away for a moment before slipping out from the bushes, keeping her hood up.

“Um, excuse me?”

Willow yelped and whirled around, a spiky vine springing from the dirt and tangling around Luz’s leg.

Luz yelped as she fell over before getting dragged forward, kicking as she tried to grip the dirt.

The vine released her just as suddenly as it had grabbed her, vanishing back into the ground as Willow rushed over, panic evident.

“Oh no, no, no! I’m so,  _ so _ sorry!” The witch said, crouching and offering a hand. “You startled me and well--”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Luz insisted, waving her hands. “I shouldn’t have snuck up on ya like that. I just wanted to apologize, about Amity.” She said, accepting Willow’s offered hand and getting up.

“Come again?” Willow raised a brow.

“She’s not like that usually, I swear.” Luz continued. “She’s usually a lot more...of the ignoring type.”

“Uh, have you  _ met _ Amity?” Willow asked disbelievingly. “She’s  _ always _ like that.”

“She is?” Luz blinked, looking back in the direction she had left in. “Huh, she was always a lot more reserved in her dislike of me.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Willow tilted her head. “Are you, like, a friend of Amity’s?”

“Not yet I’m not!” Luz said cheerfully. “I’m working on it. Anyway, I’m Luz.” She said, offering a hand.

“Willow,” The witch said slowly, shaking her hand. 

She looked over Luz for a moment and paused, staring at the side of her head.

“Whoa,” She breathed. “So...circly.”

Luz, up until that moment, had not realized her hood had fallen back in her scuffle with the vines.

She yelped and frantically pulled her hood back up, pulling the strings to tighten it.

“It’s a medical condition!” She said quickly. “A, uh, a  _ very rare _ condition that makes my ears all weird. It’s not contagious, I promise.”

“You’re  _ human!” _ Willow exclaimed excitedly. “This is amazing!”

Luz blinked, slowly releasing her hold on her hoodies strings.

“What’s a human doing on the Boiling Isles?” Willow asked, walking around Luz. “How did you even  _ get _ here?”

The sound of bells ended her excitement, and she visibly deflated.

“Oh,” Willow said, stepping back. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay. I need to disappoint my teacher,” She muttered, walking to her tipped-over cauldron and setting it back in place.

“Hey, hang on,” Luz said, coming up beside the witch. “You said teacher, right? Is there a school here?” She asked, her interest growing.

“Yeah, Hexside,” Willow nodded. “Didn’t you say you knew Amity? How could you  _ not _ know about Hexside?”

“Amity doesn’t talk much about what she does outside of training.” Luz shrugged. “But that’s besides the point! You’re telling me there's a  _ school _ for  _ magic?” _

“Yeah, but it’s not really...all that great to me.” Willow said solemnly, glancing away. “My parents put me on the abomination track.”

“What? But you're so good at plant magic!” Luz said. “Like what you did with that flower and those vines? That was  _ awesome!” _

“Thank you, human.” Willow said sincerely, though it didn’t seem to really boost her mood. 

“But being good at plant magic won’t help my grades in abomination class. I can’t even get one to stay together.” She sighed, gesturing towards the pile of purple goop spread out on the ground.

Luz frowned, looking down at the goop and thinking.

On one hand, she  _ really _ wanted to see what a real school for magic looked like. Maybe she could even learn something from it when Lilith wasn’t around!

On the other hand, they  _ definitely _ wouldn’t let in a human. And she felt a little bad about the predicament of Willow, even if Amity’s behavior confused her.

She suddenly perked up, an idea having formed in a flash.

“Hey, wait. I know how we can both get what we want.” She said, scooping up some of the goo as Willow looked over her in confusion.

“Make  _ me _ your abomination!” She said, slapping some goo on herself. “I’ve seen Amity’s abominations before, they’re really just chunks of stuff that talk funny. And I accomplish both of those requirements!” She said.

“I can get you a good grade, and I get to see Hexside! I always wanted to see what really goes down in a magic school.” She said gleefully, already bouncing on her heels at the thought.

“Well…” Willow hummed, looking back at her cauldron and then Luz. “Alright, wouldn’t hurt to try.”

_ “Yes!” _ Luz pumped a fist in the air. “This is a  _ great _ idea! Up top!” She said, raising her hand.

Willow stared at her hand in confusion before sheepishly reaching up and shaking it.

“That works too,” Luz shrugged, her enthusiasm never wavering. “This is a  _ great _ idea.”

In hindsight, Luz probably should’ve lathered on more goop.

Or probably shouldn’t have volunteered to be an abomination in the same class as Amity. 

Luz leapt out of the cauldron upon Willow’s command, making a grand show with her best lopsided face.

Among the impressed expressions of the other students, one stood out the most.

Amity was stared at Luz, eyes wide and mouth hung, agape.

Luz quickly averted her gaze, as if not looking at Amity would somehow mean the witch couldn’t recognize her.

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me,” Amity growled among the murmuring of the other students.

“Abomination, bow.” Willow commanded, also avoiding Amity’s furious glare.

Luz did her best to make her limbs look heavy as she took a bow, adding a  _ ‘blah!’ _ to make it more believable.

“Impressive, but does it speak?” The teacher asked.

Luz looked around frantically before standing beside Willow.

“Uh, I may be your abomination, but you’re my a- _ mom _ -ination.” She said, giving Willow a sloppy hug.

The class awed, save for Amity, who was practically smoking with anger.

“‘A-mom-ination! Splendid!” The teacher laughed. “Wonderful work, Willow. A plus!” He said, withdrawing a marker and writing the score on Luz’s forehead.

Luz and Willow shared the same excited looks with each other.

“Teacher,” Amity said, sitting up. 

Luz fearfully glanced at Amity, already going through multiple escape routes as the class all turned to look at her.

“Yes, Amity?” The teacher said patiently.

“That’s…” Amity paused, seeming to think on her words for a moment before letting out a loud sigh and looking down. “I mean, I’m ready to show my abomination now, if you’re ready.” She said, sounding strained.

“Right, of course, Amity. Come right on up.” The teacher nodded.

Luz quickly scrambled back into the pot, closing the lid over herself as Willow wheeled her back by her desk, passing Amity along the way.

Peeking through the cracks of the lid, Luz could see Amity give Willow a side-eye that made even  _ her _ shiver.

But despite that, Amity didn’t say a word about the obvious non-abomination in the room.

Luz didn’t know it was possible to be so worried by silence.

“Wonderful work today, Willow.” The teacher said, making the witch pause. “It appears we have a new top student.”

Amity paused from where she was exiting the classroom, whirling around to stare wide-eyed at the teacher.

The teacher reached over and plucked the star off of Amity’s uniform. Amity stumbled over her words and reached for the star, but the teacher was already walking over to Willow to give it to her.

“But that wasn’t…” Amity bit her tongue and stopped herself just in time, teeth clenched.

“I, uh, thank you, sir.” Willow nodded, giving the teacher a shy smile.

The teacher nodded to her before his abomination turned and he was brought back to the class, where more students were already beginning to file in.

Willow turned away from watching the teacher leave and yelped, jumping back when she saw Amity had suddenly appeared at her side, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Am-Amity!” Willow stuttered. “When did you get th--”

_ “Luz!” _ Amity snapped, her ears pressed back. “Get out of the pot.  _ Now.” _

Luz slowly, very slowly, lifted up the lid, peeking out. She gave a nervous smile and a small wave.

“Heh, hi, Amity.” She said quietly.

“What are you  _ doing?” _ Amity hissed. “You're not even enrolled here!”

“Huh, you really  _ do _ know each other.” Willow murmured, surprised.

“Helping out,” Luz said happily, pointing with her thumb towards Willow. “Since  _ you _ clearly weren’t.”

_ “I’m _ not obligated to help out a failing witch!” Amity snapped, making Willow cringe back in shame. “And neither are  _ you! _ You should be back with Lilith!”

“Lilith couldn’t train me today, anyway,” Luz protested, poking her head further out of the cauldron. 

“And  _ why _ didn’t you  _ tell me _ that you went to a school that taught magic?” She demanded. “This place is  _ amazing!” _

“Because I knew you’d sneak in if you knew.” Amity growled, pointing an accusing finger at the human. “And I was right! You’re going to get everyone in trouble.”

“Hey, hey, it’s just for today.” Willow said, standing between the two to try and diffuse the situation. “After this, Luz can go home.”

“Until the next time she gets curious, that is.” Amity crossed her arms. “Luz couldn’t stay put if her life depended on it.”   


“Hey!”

“Why are you so defensive about this, anyway?” Willow questioned. “I understand the star thing,” She said, looking down at the one pinned on her uniform. “But you could’ve reported us. Why didn’t you?”

Amity made a weird strangled noise. She quickly looked between the two girls, who were both watching her with interest.

“Because Luz is a human,” She relented through gritted teeth. “If Principal Bump found out, he could report it to the Emperor’s Coven, and then Luz would be in even  _ more _ trouble.”

Technically, that was true. Only with  _ very _ different context.

“Aw, you care.” Luz grinned. “I knew I could make it through to you,”

“Shut it!” Amity snapped, a faint blush on her face. “Next time, I won’t be so lenient.” She warned. “So  _ don’t _ make a habit of it.”

“You got it, Blight.” Luz mock-saluted. “Does this mean I can stay for the day?”

Amity opened her mouth to retort before pausing. She slowly shut her mouth again, face scrunched up.

“Don’t cause any more trouble,” She said finally. “I’ll let you have this for today,” She said to Willow, looking her over. “But when Luz is gone, that top student rank is  _ mine. _ You hear me?”

“Crystal clear,” Willow nodded timidly.

“Hey, who knows,” Luz spoke up, giving the witch a determined look. “Maybe Lilith will let me enroll someday.”   


“Yeah, good luck.” Amity scoffed. “I’ve got more classes to go to. You continue on with...whatever you're doing.”

“Thanks for the good wishes!” Luz teased. “See ya, Amity.”

Amity muttered under her breath and stormed off, arms still crossed as she nearly bowled over a smaller student, vanishing down the corner.

Luz and Willow stared at where she had left for a few moments. Luz looked just as cheerful as ever, but Willow...looked even more confused.

“Wow,” Willow finally said. “I’ve never seen Amity let  _ anything _ like this go. Are you sure you aren’t friends already?”

“Not officially,” Luz shrugged. “I think we’re in the ‘I hate you but put up with you’ phase.”

“Uh huh,” Willow said slowly. “And you  _ really _ want to be friends with  _ that?” _ She asked, picking up the wheelbarrow and beginning to make her way down the hallway.

“I’m sure she’s nicer than she seems,” Luz said stubbornly. “Kinda like Hecate in book four. All villains have a secret origin story that can lead to a redemption arc.” She said matter-of-factly.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, but sure.” Willow sighed. “I just hope you can keep your promise to stay out of trouble today.”   


“Pfft, of course I can!” Luz said casually. “How hard can it be?”

Apparently, really,  _ really _ hard.

In barely an hour, Luz had somehow managed to gain  _ more _ suspicions, almost get cut open by Principal Bump, anger a  _ griffin _ somehow, cause massive vines to get entangled throughout the whole school, and get physically thrown out of a window.

And that’s where Willow and Gus had found her, lying face-down in a pile of shrubbery a few meters from the open first-story window.

“I honestly don’t know how you’ve survived this long.” Willow sighed, standing over the human.

“Could’ve been worse,” Luz muffled into the ground, raising her head. “Sorry for causing a mess with you two.” She said, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

“Yeah, I hope Principal Bump doesn’t realize we left yet.” Gus said, looking nervously back to the school.

“Think Amity’s gonna be mad at you?” Willow worried.

“Oh, yeah,” Luz cringed. “Amity’s gonna be--”

_ “Luz!” _

The three spun around, spotting Amity storming over, looking ready to  _ murder. _

“I swear I didn’t mean to!” Luz raised her hands, taking a step back.

“You  _ moron! _ I told you to do  _ one _ thing!” Amity snapped, grabbing Luz’s wrist and pulling her back.

“Please don’t tell Lilith,” Luz begged as Amity grabbed her shoulder, turning the human as her eyes raked over her, checking for any injuries.

Willow and Gus noticed this and gave each other surprised glances.

“At this point, she’s bound to find out on her own,” Amity grumbled, grabbing Luz’s chin and sharply turning her head. “You didn’t get more brain damage than you already have, right?”

“Uh, I don’t think so?” Luz muffled, finding it hard to talk in Amity’s sharp grasp.

“I’ll take it.” Amity sighed, tilting Luz’s head up, still looking her over. “You are  _ lucky _ that the worst you got was a couple of--”

Her eyes finally drifted to the two witches behind Luz.

She stared at them blanky for a solid few seconds.

Then it sunk in.

Amity’s eyes went wide and her face lit up with a bright flush. She released Luz and jerked back, blurting something incomprehensible as Luz moved her jaw, stretching it out.

“When did you get there?” Amity demanded, a bit louder than necessary.

“Uh, we were always here?” Gus said, confusedly looking around.

“O-oh,” Amity blinked, regarding everything but the people in front of her with great interest.

“Well, Hexside was a bust,” Luz sighed, glancing over at the school building, unbothered.

“Did you at least have fun while it lasted?” Willow asked, unsure.

“Mmm, yeah,” Luz nodded, smiling. “Hexside is  _ way _ different than what I imagined, but a good kind of different.”

“Great, because we need to hurry back in before Principal Bump gets us in  _ more _ trouble.” Gus said, nervously pointing towards the building.

“Oh! Right,” Willow said. “We’ll come find you later. Where should we meet you?” She asked the human.

“Uh,” Luz blanched, desperately thinking of any place that wasn’t the castle and outing herself as one of the Emperor’s Coven.

“She’s usually by the edges of the marketplace,” Amity answered for her, having calmed down and leaned against a tree like she hadn’t embarrassed herself earlier. “Over where those old books are sold.”

“Right, right! Yeah, I go by there a lot.” Luz agreed quickly, nodding her head.

“Okay, see you there,” Willow said, already being dragged off by Gus. “I’ll just have to check in with my parents later. Bye, Luz!”   
“Bye, guys!” Luz waved.

“Amity!” Gus called, pausing at the steps. “Aren’t you coming?”

“My classes are basically over,” Amity shrugged, refusing to look over at him. “I’ve got things to do, anyway.”

Willow frowned and looked between Luz and Amity like she was calculating something. But Gus had dragged her into the school before she could figure out whatever she was confused on.

The two had barely been gone for more than a second before Luz felt a punch connecting with her shoulder, making her yelp. 

She stumbled to the side and turned, seeing Amity had somehow come up beside her without her noticing. Luz rubbed at her arm, wincing.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Luz mumbled.

“You are constantly  _ testing _ my  _ patience.” _ Amity growled.

“I know,” Luz whined, still holding her arm. “But I appreciate your patient enough to put up with me.” She said, giving a lopsided smile.

Amity studied Luz for a moment before huffing and crossing her arms.

“Let’s just get back to the Emperor’s Castle before Lilith finds out about what you did.” She said, already beginning to walk down the path leading away from the school.

“Right, of course.” Luz nodded, hurrying after the witch and walking beside her.

Almost immediately, it was quiet. Too quiet. 

Luz knew that Amity knew that Luz was  _ never _ this quiet unless something was off.

She caught the witch glancing over at her multiple times.

Well,  _ someone _ had to break the silence.

“So,” Luz said, holding her hands behind her back as she kicked at a rock in her path. “How come you act differently at school?”

“Come again?” Amity raised a brow.

“It’s just, at the Emperor’s Coven, you're the cool and suave trainee.” Luz said, missing the way Amity’s cheeks faintly glowed. 

“You're tired and constantly either doing what you're told or giving orders. Sure, you're not perfect, no offence, but I always thought you were pretty cool.” Luz mumbled, head turned down.

Amity kept her eyes on Luz for a few moments, surprise evident, as was her blush.

“But…?”

“Here at Hexside...you're more...well, passive aggressive. Again, no offence.” Luz said quickly.

“You taunted Willow for being bad at abominations, you were showing off your own abominations, and still, you let Willow show me around Hexside.” Luz said, thinking back on the events of the day.

“The Amity I know would stick to herself and do the best without trying to show off purposefully. And you would’ve reported me instantly.” Luz said, finally looking over at the witch.

“What changed?”

Amity met her gaze, visibly swallowing. She looked away, watching her feet as she thought.

“Hexside is different from training.” Amity finally said. 

“In Hexside, I’m around other kids who expect something from me. Sure, the Emperor’s Coven also expects things from me, but they’re  _ different _ things. And, well, there aren’t as many people I worry about in the castle…” She said quietly, turning her head away.

“Like who?” Luz blinked. “Lilith?”

“She’s, erm, she’s one of them.” Amity said, giving Luz a shy glance.

Amity? Being  _ shy? _ You can hardly blame Luz for her interest being piqued.

“And?” Luz said, tipping her head.

“I…” Amity coughed into her fist. “Well, you’re not like the kids at Hexside.” She mumbled, refusing to look over at the human.

“Your, er, weird. But you don’t mind. You think anything magic is ‘cool.’ You don’t expect anything grand from me. I guess I just...I don’t have to worry as much about my status with you and Lilith, you know?”

Luz stared at the girl, mulling over her words in her head.

Amity... _ liked _ training with her?

“Huh,” Luz said, and Amity finally met her gaze, almost looking terrified to do so.

“Guess my charm really  _ is _ that good.” Luz said, a wide, teasing grin breaking out onto her face.

Amity sagged instantly, becoming annoyed in record time.

What did she have to worry about? This was  _ Luz, _ after all.

“I regret saying anything,” Amity groaned, hurrying her steps. “Why  _ did _ I say anything?” She added in a quieter tone.

“No, no, it was sweet!” Luz insisted, rushing after her. “I just wasn’t expecting it. I thought you just didn’t like me.”

“So did I,” Amity muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

_ “Nothing!” _ Amity snapped, fangs flashing. “Can we just hurry up? You’ve got your new friends to meet later.”

“Aren’t you coming with?” Luz questioned, already sounding disappointed.

“No, because they’re not  _ my _ friends.” Amity said, sharply pushing down any twinges of guilt. “I already have friends at school.”

“You have  _ friends?” _ Luz gasped.

“Wh--of  _ course _ I do! Why in the world are you so surprised?” Amity demanded.

“I dunno, you never talked about them.” Luz said with a shrug. “And you kinda struck me as the loner type.”

“Now you just make me sound sad.” Amity deadpanned.

“...Does this mean I’ll get to meet your friends?” 

“Absolutely not,”

**Author's Note:**

> Amity doesn't know why she cares about the stupid human who keeps causing trouble and it's very distressing.  
> "What changed?"  
> Oh, honey, your asking the wrong lesbian.


End file.
